Only for a Little While
by Dana-Black
Summary: Well, imagine Bulma in Chichi's body and viceversa! Muahahahhahha! This story is gonna be SO much fun! Aaaagh! fun fun fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chichi slammed down the empty plates in the sink, turning the hot water knob angrily and squeezing the liquid soap a little more forcefully than was needed. When it was almost full, she turned the water off and scrubbed the plates. muttering.

"Always, always cleaning! Always cooking, always washing their clothes! He never even takes me out anymore!!!! I can't go on like this..."

She heard Goku training outside with Gohan. Oh she did love her family, but Goku was just so tiresome! He never listened to her about _anything_! Frustrated, she gripped a plate too hard and it cleanly broke in two. Chichi thought to herself. It was true that Vegeta was a complete bastard but at least he took Bulma and Trunks out on evenings. She wished she could have a man like Vegeta for a little while, but then her eyes went to a picture of Goku and Gohan. Oh, she wouldn't trade her family for nothing in the world... Wouldn't she?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bulma yawned and supervised the robots that were cleaning her house. Trunks was training with Vegeta outside, and she had nothing to do. All the shopping had been done and the robots only had the living room left to clean. The house looked tidy and everything was clean. Vegeta almost never sat down and actually _talked _to her. Training was almost the only thing that was important to him. And maybe sex. She smiled almost sadly. It would be nice to have a little emotion for a while. Goku sure wasn't perfect but at least he hugged Chichi and sometimes he ever held her hand in public. She almost wished she had a man like Goku for a little while, but then her eyes turned to the window and she saw Vegeta and Trunks rolling in the grass. Smiling, she felt that she wouldn't trade her family for nothing else in the world... Right?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A long way off from our two families were a group of females giggling on the beach. There were seven in all. Each of them held an orange sphere. They wore bathing suits. They were standing in a cirlce around an old man.

"Alright!", he was saying, with a red face. "Everyone of you is holding a sphere. When I say 'Go' you all take off your bikinis and shout out the incantation I told you about earlier. You will all get three wishes, and I will get the best show of my life!" He laughed giddily.

One of the girls smiled, "So each group got their wish sorted?"

Three girls on the left half of the circle shouted gleefully. Then the other half also said they had chosen their wish. Then the middle girl smiled, "Well, I also have my wish ready!"

As their bikinis came off, Master Roshi conjured the dragon and they starting expressing their wishes.

The left group where three sisters who wished for their parents to come back to life.

The right group were three vain, greedy girls who wished for money and beauty.

The middle girl looked up at the dragon.

"I wish that all the women who are not satisfied with what they have, so that they can have all that their heart really longs for right now!"

The Dragon smiled.

"Granted."

**Soooooooo, this is gonna be so much fun! Imagine Chichi with Vegeta! I'm gonna have ****so**** much fun writing this story!!! Review? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi opened her eyes. It was still dark, as usual. She felt Goku beside her, asleep. She got up from the bed and tried to find her slippers.

_I know I left them right here, _she thought. She shrugged and walked barefoot out of the room. She realised that she was wearing flannel pajamas. _Funny,_ she thought. _I thought I put on my soft silk ones yesterday... _ It was still dark, so she was trusting her knowledge of the house to get her to the bathroom. She walked right into the lamp in the corridor. Then into the wall. And then tripped into some toys on the floor. _Oh I told Goten to pick them up! What's wrong with me? Not even knowing my own house!_

She finally thought that she had ended up in the bathroom, but she flicked on the light and found that she was in a child's room. Chichi shook herself. She was really loosing her mind. This wasn't even Goten's room! Going to the small bed, she saw Trunks sleeping with his legs thrown different ways and an open mouth. Light was starting to filter through the windows.

Chichi mentally slapped herself. How the fuck did she end up in Bulma's house? This had something to do with Goku, for sure! She went back to the bedroom to wake him up. But then she stopped in her tracks. _Wait a minute..._ She thought. _If I'm in Bulma's house, and Trunks is in his bed than that must mean that this is... _She went close to the sleeping man and lifted up the sheets covering him. Vegeta was sleeping almost peacefully, wearing nothing but boxer shorts! Patterned with hearts? HEARTS? Oh God, wait untill she told Goku!!

Vegeta stirred. He opened his eyes a crack and saw the woman standing over him with her mouth open and wide eyes.

"You swooning over me while I'm sleeping? Can't keep your hands off me huh?" Vegeta told her, smiling. He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her in bed next to him.Turning her so that she was facing away from him, he wound his arm around her, grabbed her right breast and fell back to sleep.

Chichi could not believe this man! Hadn't he seen that she was his friend's wife? She tried to push him away and struggle, but he was back asleep, and there was no budging his arm. He was actually squeezing her breast!! Chichi felt herself turn bright red. Oh if Goku knew... _Chichi! _She told herself sternly. _Behave! Now is not to the time to stay in bed, you must find out how you got here and where Bulma is! If she finds you with Vegeta she'll have a stroke. I know ! I could call _my home_, and see if she's there!_

So Chichi managed to struggle free from under Vegeta's grasp, which left her feeling exhausted, and she set off to find the phone. As she was going by the bathroom, she spotted a mirror hanging in the corridor. She went by it, not giving it a lot of thought. But then,

_Wait_..._ I don't have blue hair!_ She ran back to the mirror, and found that she had not only Bulma's blue hair, but Bulma's entire body! She felt herself faint, and the last thing she saw was Bulma's horrified face staring back at her from the mirror.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bulma awoke to sweet sun rays on her face. Oh today was gonna be a great day! She knew it! She turned around to look at Vegeta but she found Goku instead. She laughed and rubbed her eyes. _Oh my, I'm still dreaming! What a funny thing! Why am I seeing Goku? Scary! _But when she opened her eyes again Goku was still there. He opened his eyes sleepily and sat up in bed, and stretched. The sheets slid away from his body, revealing hard, lean muscles and a very, very naked Goku. Bulma felt her eyes pop out, she took a deep breath... And;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!"

Goku, startled, started shouting as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!"

At that moment Goten entered the room and also yelled.

"MOM, DAD, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"

Bulma, in Chichi's body obvoiusly, closed her mouth and fell off the bed. Goten ran to help her up. Goku looked puzzled.

"Chichi, you gave me quite a fright!" He put his hand behind his head and laughed. "Why were you shouting?"

She held on to Goten. "What do you mean why was I shouting? You were shouting too! And you're naked!!!!!!!!!!"

Goku looked even more puzzled. "But I'm always naked!"

She rushed to the mirror on the toilette and saw Chichi staring back at her, looking rather pale. Bulma composed herself. She had to think... Fast. Somehow she was in Chichi's body but she felt it was not a good idea to tell them it was really Bulma. She would have to fake it. Not only that, but she had to find the real Chichi and sort it out with her. She felt shocked, but so many strange things had happened lately that nothing really surprised her anymore. A frog had indeed also stolen her body, right? She could handle this.

Goku followed her into their toilet room, attached to their bedroom.

"Are you alright?"

Bulma turned to face him. She had planned on keeping her face down but as Goku's ding-a-ling was hanging innocently, she looked up at him quickly.

"Yep, I'm fine!!"

Goku smiled. "Great! What will you be cooking for breakfast?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chichi woke up, but she kept her eyes closed._ Oh my god, what a dream! _She thought, laughing mentally. _Me, in Bulma's body! Funny! I would not like to have aqua body hair..._

But when she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at Bulma's bedroom. Vegeta was sitting on a stool, looking at her. He was sitting with his legs open, elbows resting on his muscled thighs and hands clasped together, with a look of sincere corncern.

"Do you care to tell me why you were sleeping in the corridor? I must say you gave Trunks quite a fright."

"I... was not feeling well."

Vegeta stood up and walked to the bed on Chichi's side. She scooted away from him but he took her right hand in his hands and started kissing the tips of her fingers, one by one. Chichi cringed inside herself but silently enjoyed it. Vegeta was sexy in his own special way. But as he drew near and started kissing her shoulders she jumped straight out of bed.

Needless to say, Vegeta was majorly pissed.

"What?" He growled.

"I'm- I'm sorry, it's just that..." He glared at her. "It's the heart boxers!!!!!" She burst out, surprising even herself.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and his facial expression imitated one of surprise. Then he sneered at her.

"You had no problem whatsoever with them yesterday when you made me put them on so you could take them back off!" It was not a question.

Chichi frowned and thought of something to say. Her mouth opened, and then closed again. She smiled falsely at Vegeta.

"Um, I have to call Chichi."

She left the room, leaving Vegeta feeling like an idiot. A very, very angry idiot.

**Sooooooooo, second chapter!!! Woo, I'm on a roll. I hope you guys like it. I am trying to keep them in character as much as possible, but I really need help from you guys. Is Vegeta alright? His character is so difficult to predict. I hope that that's what he would have done. The private parts are alright, I can sweeten them as much as I want since no-one really knows what Vegeta and Bulma are like while alone. Oh I hope I'm doing alright! Review? Please?**


End file.
